Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] Gathering Times Stoem is in charge of putting the gathering times on the community messages Gathering Number 1 ~ January 26th, 2013 Auroraspirit bounded into the clearing, followed by Falcontalon and Cloudsky. ------ Icefeather and Talonclaw followed WinterClan, along with Firestorm, Goldenmoon, and Kumquatcloud. ------- Nightpaw shuffled towards the other clans. "This is my first gathering!' she mewed excitedly to Nightheart. ------ Lostpaw looked around, uneasy. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar padded into Fourtrees with a glimpse of pride in his gaze. He was saddened by the fact that his loved leader, Blackstar had died, but despite this, he had to keep WinterClan strong. They had won the battle with SummerClan, but lost much more. Frostshell, Mistcloud, Steamcloud, Blackstar and more. He jumped onto the ledge, and saw shocked faces at the sight of Rising''star''. 00:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Strongheart slipped into Fourtrees behind Rowanstar and Stormclaw. He bristled at all the WinterClan cats starting at him. Cheetahpaw arrived, bouncing with joy. His fur tingled with excitment, and his eyes lit up the night like a blaze of green and yellow fire. --- Stormclaw walked alongside Rowanstar than sat down next to the other clan deputies. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Rowanstar walked into Fourtrees, her eyes like an angry ocean. She padded next to her deputy. "Don't act too friendly towards WinterClan," she whispered. Rowanstar jumped onto the ledge, her blue gaze meeting Risingstar's green one. She gave a curt nod and looked down at the Clans. She sighed. SummerClan looks awfully small. 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar looked down at the deputies. His eyes widened. Stormclaw! he thought. He growled. The tom that got me in trouble as a kit! 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Silentspark walked in after her leader.-- Mudstar jumped onto the rock. Where is Blackstar? ''she wondered.-- Mistysky settled next to the rest of her Clan. 00:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Everything's so big." Lostpaw meowed, crouching on the ground. "There's so many cats!" ---- Nightpaw's eyes widened at the other Clans, and she clung to Nightheart's pelt. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Shallowsplash walked into the clearing slowly, her eyes slightly widened. Yes, the ginger she-cat had been to many gatherings beforehand, but the sight of all these cats gathered under the light of a full moon never failed to astonish her. Rainsong walked quickly, her short pelt on end. This was her first gathering as a warrior, holding off for three moons after her ceremony because of sickness. Her brother, Phantomwing, walked beside her, his eyes half-closed. Rainsong had noticed that her brother had seemed more quiet and tired as of late, but didn't bother to question him about it. 00:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahpaw nodded in agreement, his eyes wide with amazment --- Stormclaw nodded with Rowanstar "Im not too happy with them after the battle" he growled low. He spotted Risingstar looking at him and he returned his gaze steadily, his eyes flashing with resentment. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Asterpaw, Cypresspaw, Toadpaw and Curlpaw all bounded over to talk to the other apprentices. Pikepaw stood next to her mentor, Silentspark. Crowfoot, Mottledfur and Brightfur talked to warriors from other clans. Gustywind chattered about with another AutumnClan cat. Bbun (talk) 00:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Ripplesong chatted with Gustywind. -- Sparkpaw looked around. -- Shadowpaw chatted with a SpringClan apprentice. -- Tanzaniteshadow crouched in the shadows, her eyes slanted. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 00:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Strongheart sat with Alpinefeather. -- Cashmereflower sat with Dingopaw, the two having an in depth conversation about hunting techniques. Leafheart smiled, shaking her head, padding up to Fireheart. --Longstripe nuzzled Brightdrop. "How're the little ones?" he purred. Rainsong looked around, her thick, plumy pelt slightly fluffed out from the cold. She looked around, wondering if any cats would approach her, first. Phantomwing ditched his sister, heading over to where SummerClan was. He narrowed his eyes, searching out Ivyheart in the crowd of pelts. 00:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Kit, you looking for your she-friend?" Patchtooth asked as he emerged from the SummerClan cats. "Well, sorry to say it to you, but she's an elder. She's probably at camp, too old to come over here." ---- "Anything interesting happen in AutumnClan lately?" Gustywind asked the gray she-cat. Bbun (talk) 00:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Lostpaw nodded and stayed close to Cheetahpaw. ---- Icefeather looked around, her white fur fluffed up., ------ Goldenmoon blinked and looked at the sky. ------ Nightpaw watched some apprentices talk. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hawkheart stalked into Fourtrees, his blue eyes shifting about. He sat next to Stormclaw, close as if nothing had happened. "Why hello, Stormclaw," he said evilly. 00:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Stormclaw narrowed his eyes "Hawkheart" he nodded curtly. --- Cheetahpaw saw Risingstar "I have to apologize" he shifted his paws "Ill come back" he promised Lostpaw, he then tumbled to the High Rock, which was so big I have to go up there? ''he thought. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 01:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lostpaw blinked and crawled over slightly. "How do the leader's get up that high?" she mewed quietly. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cashmereflower poked Dingopaw. Phantomwing short a glance at the cat who had called him kit, narrowing his eyes. About to make a harsh, snappy reply, the tom cut himself off, forcing his fur to settle, and ears to prick up again, not wanting to be scolded by Risingstar. "Yes, Ivyheart. Is she at camp?" he meowed hastily, longing to see his mate again, but careful enough to make sure no other cat could guess his relationship with the she-cat. 01:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mousepaw looked at the other Clans, amazed at how many other cats could even sit here. She glanced at her siblings and could tell they thought the same. --- Spottedpool looked up at the Great Rock, and noticed Risingspirit from WinterClan sat upon there. He must have become leader, she thought, and pictured the name Risingstar. What a nice name. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 21:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yes. Why are you asking that?" Patchtooth replied to the gray and white tom. Goldenpaw talked about things with Forgottenpaw. Bbun (talk) 21:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Forrgottenpaw purred and nuzzled her friend. Mudstar dipped her head to Risngstar. "Hello, Risingspirit. Is Blackstar sick?" she asked. 21:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Spottedfern padded into the clearing at sat with the other medicine cats, spitting. --- Icefeather looked around and chatted with some expectant queens. ----- Nightpaw looked around. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar shook his head. "I sadly say, that Blackstar hunts with StarClan now." He put out his paw. "Call me Rising''star." 21:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ysoltstar leapt up to join the other leaders, ready.---- Silverwave padded over to Stormclaw. "Stormkit and Redkit are apprentices," she mewed, leading Stormpaw over to his father. 21:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mudstar dipped her head to the new leader. "She will be missed dearly. She was a great friend of mine." She touched her mose to Risingstar's shoulder respectfully."I'm sure you will make a wonderful leader, Risingstar. I hope I can continue the friendship I had with WinterClan while she lead. Welcome, Risingstar." she finished. 21:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Spottedfern licked her paw grumpily. The old she-cat hated gatherings. ------ "It seem a little frightening, but it's a great honor to raise the Clan's future warriors." Rainwhisper meowed to Icefeather. She nodded. ----- Firestorm and Goldenmoon looked around. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (Foreshadowing >:) @Ferk) Risingstar nodded. "AutumnClan is a strong Clan, and I am happy to be friends with you." --- Brackenpaw spat at the ground. "I never got to go to a Gathering, and I'm amlost a warrior!" He grabbed some vine, and headed off to Fourtrees. "I will show that idiot Froststar and the others!" Brackenpaw arrived, and saw SpringClan just settling in. He snuck behind all the cats, and climbed up the hidden part of the tree of which the leaders sit on. Brackenpaw struggled to make it up, his green eyes just about ready to shoot out of his head. The golden brown tom sat on some branches a few fox lengths above the leaders, and rested there. "Attention, Clans! I am done with SpringClan!" 22:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah! Die, tom-lover!" Cypresspaw hissed. "WE don't want any of your tom love in SpringClan!" Bbun (talk) 22:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Brackenpaw held back tears. "If I cannot be accepted for who I am...I don't want to be accepted at all. Goodbye, Clans...SpringClan. Goodbye Froststar, I hope you learn how to lead your Clan better." Risingstar looked up. "Don't do it, little buddy!" He called. Rowanstar called up as well. "I lost my mate, your family will be devastated!" Brackenpaw shook his head. "No they won't." He saw Corruptpaw in the crowd. "Bye Corruptpaw, I love you..." Brackenpaw tied the vine around his neck. Rowanstar tried climbling up the tree, but Brackenpaw had already tied the vine to the branch. Rowanstar got to the branch, and met eyes with Brackenpaw. "Please...stop," she mewed, almost falling off the branch. Brackenpaw looked at Rowanstar. "I don't know you, but I wish I found your Clan first." Brackenpaw jumped, his neck breaking on the impact. He was hanging right in front of Froststar's face. 22:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Icefeather shrieked and ran over. "Oh, StarClan, no!" ------ Goldenmoon gasped in shock. ------ Forestpaw got to his paws. "Brackenpaw!" he screeched. -------- Sparkpaw from SplashClan let out a frightened wail. ----- Nightheart shoved Nightpaw into her fur to save her daughter from the horrible image that lay in front of her. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yes! That kittypet scum is DEAD!" Cypresspaw cheered. Asterpaw scolded her. "How could you appreciate that?" Bbun (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Raypaw yowled in anger. -- Sparkpaw from SpC glared at Cypresspaw. "Are you really that stupid to cheer for a dead clanmate! Listen, it doesn't matter who are are. ''You got your own thoughts, and your own life, and someone comes trying to ruin it like a selfish brat." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 22:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ysoltstar put her ears back, crying. He streatched, cutting the vines. He gently picked up the tom's body.---- Silverwave gasped, pelt prickling.----Xaphanpaw stood beside Asterpaw, bristling. "He's part of our clan!" he hissed at Cypresspaw.---- Soaringsong scolded Cypresspaw. "Don't EVER say that!" she spat. 22:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Forestpaw turned around on Cypresspaw. "What's wrong with you?" ---- Thornfang bared his teeth slightly. ------ Icefeather sobbed. What if that happens to one of my kits? ''[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar, Rowanstar and all of SummerClan and WinterClan looked at Froststar. Rowanstar pinned him down. "What did you do?" 22:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrowdash gasped. "Dear StarClan," mewed, pushing his nose into Silentspark's fur. Longstripe gasped and put his tail over Brightdrop's eyes. -- Granitepaw gasped, tearing up. He turned away at the sight of his friend hanging there, limp and lifeless. "Dear StarClan no. Why didn't you help him? He might've stayed alive!" he hissed. Lunarflower lay her tail on her son's shoulder. "It's not StarClan's fault," she murmured, her violet eyes full of pain. -- Cashmeweflower screeched, hiding her eyes, pushing her nose into Dingopaw's fur. -- Leafheart wretched, turning away. Icefeather vomited, partially from morning sickness and patrially from Brackenpaw's death. (Don't ask me why she has MS during the middle of the night .-.) ----- Forestpaw laid his ears back. "Why, StarClan? Why were you so cruel to him?" ---- Nightpaw looked up. "H-he's dead, momma." she mewed to Nightheart like a kit. "I know, sweetheart." Nightheart meowed. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Brackenpaw! No!" ''Corruptpaw screeched. He ran up to the tree and scrambled up the trunk. He dropped onto the rock and brabbed Brackenpaw. "Brackenpaw... No... I love you! Why did you have to go!?!? BRACKENPAW!!!!" Corruptpaw screeched to the sky. He sat hovering over Brackenpaw's body, hissing and growling at anyone who dared come near him. "Brackenpaw... Why did you have to do that? I love you..." he whispered, buring his nose in the tom's cooling fur. He carfully kissed Brackenpaw. "I love you, and I always will. I should have told you sooner." he wailed. He remained on the rock for the rest of the gathering, protecting his love.--- Mudstar felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes turned cold as she looked at Froststar. "What have you ''done?" she hissed, clawing his face.--Spiritheart sobbed. She had liked having Brackenpaw around. He was a good cat. She'd have to see to it that all the bullies be punished. 21:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Shellshore snarled at Mudstar, leaping between her and her mate. "Enough Mudstar! Fighting won't solve this! There's a truse!" she snapped.---- Ysoltstar gently set down the apprentice in the middle of the place. 22:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Corruptpaw hissed and growled at Ysoltstar as she touched his love. "Go. Away! NOW!" he yowled in her face.--- Mudstar pinned Shellshore down. "He is the worst leader we have ever seen! He should be stripped of his lives by StarClan!" she yowled. 22:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Stop it, listen to me! Don't break the truse!" hissed Shellshore, pushing her away.---- Ysoltstar blinked, and padded away. 22:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Stop fighting, hags!" Spottedfern hissed and clouds covered the sky. "We've angered StarClan!" (nvm Spottedfern. She's old, but she means well.) --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Quailsplash thought he could hear Phoenixstar grumbling in the sky. (x3)---- Shellshore lashed her tail at Mudstar, glaring at her. She bounded to her daughters. 22:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahpaw gaspdd, his fur on end "BRACKENPAW!" he screeched above the rest. He saw the leaders fighting Froststar, and he looked to the sky "Oh StarClan, why are you letting this happen?" he mewed desperatly. --- Stornclaw stared at hid leader "Theres a truce!" he mewed desperatly, standibg up and shouldering his way to the assembled cats. --- Winterblaze watched the cats in horror, and the limp Brackenpaw. "SpringClan is sick!" he growled low. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lostpaw melwed, crying. "Why did they let this happen?" ---- Icefeather fainted. She got up after a minute or so, shaking her head. "Great StarClan almighty!" she gasped. ----- Spottedfern jumped up on the Highrock. Cats yowled at her, but she refused to move. "Quiet, fools!" she hissed, silencing the crowd. "StarClan are angered!" --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?''']] 21:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Number 2 ~ Feburary 25, 2013 Ysoltstar lead her clan into the clearing, leaping up the High?????.----Silverwave trotted over to Stormclaw. "Stormkit's an apprentice to Emeraldblaze," she whispered.---- Stormpaw squealed happily, finding his sister. "Rainingpaw!" he purred, batting her ears.---- "Hiya!" giggled Rainingpaw. 22:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sunflares walks into the Gathering, catching a handsome SplahClan tom's eye. She flicks her tail shyly and walks up. "Hello." she mews. "Hi. You must be Sunflares! I'm Lionburr." "Nice to meet you!" she purrs. Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans